Beyond the Theatre Closet
by Storyteller xx
Summary: Lost in Austen meets Twilight. Hazel HATES Twilight, but fate has other ideas and takes her from her own life and switches her with Bella. But she finds Twilight isn’t all that it seems, it seems Meyer had it all wrong…
1. Chapter 1: Medieval Theatre

"Can you believe it Haze? _Twilight _has been made into a theatre production! And better yet, our school is taking us to see it!" My little sister, Millicent squealed, almost hyperventilating over the news. And yes she said Twilight as if it were in italics.

If I had a penny for every time _Twilight, Edward Cullen _or _Vampire _was uttered I'd be a millionaire. So rich in fact that I could pay to make it unlawful to even speak those words in my presence.

_Twilight is the craze, sweeping teenage girls off their feet all over their nation… Edward Cullen has teenagers vowing never to look another boy into eyes unless their onyx... Screw being a princess I want to be a vampire!  
_It's enough to make one hurl!

Now don't claw my face off or accuse me for contravening all teenage laws, but I did the just thing and sat down with each book of the Twilight Saga and read it from cover to cover.

Frankly, it was just not my cup of tea.  
Bella Swan a seventeen year old mortal falls in love with Edward Cullen the hundred and something year old vampire. Together they fight copious battles to express their undying yet impossible love.

"Millie, Twilight is just a story, a misapprehension to persuade kids like you to buy the book. And when you're done with the book, movie merchandise! Can't you see it's just a scheme?" I argued.

"Hazel, you're such a realist. If only you had the mind of Stephenie Meyer, then maybe you could appreciate the romantic tale gradually unwoven to reveal the perpetual love between mortal and vampire!" She shrieked, just a smidgen too enthusiastically.

But she had a point, I was a realist. I didn't believe there was such a thing called love, rather it was your hormones disrupting your brains capability to outline the situation itself and encourage you to tear your partners attire off.

I do not believe in luck, it's just a conjecture to clarify what happens when preparation and opportunity collides.

And I most certainly did not believe in vampires.

"You're a freak!" Was the only comeback I had for her obstinate outburst.

"Hazel Jane," Millie began enraged, "one day you're going to have to appreciate fantasy for all its worth, because all your stupid realistic views are just going to come crashing down around you and the only source you'll be able to turn to is fantasy." She said, flinging her arms around in the air to confirm her side of this argument.

"Whatever." I grumbled and continued rinsing dinner's dirty dishes. I handed a dish to Millie to place in the dishwasher but instead she threw the scrubbing brush at my head and stormed up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door after her to demonstrate her antagonism even further.

For the English coordinator to book tickets for each grade's extension English class was preposterous! Millie topped her grade eight extension English class while I struggled to scrape bottom of grade eleven extension English. Apparently I lacked the ability to write imaginatively. No surprise there.

***

Two weeks later Grade seven through to twelve Extension English classes, piled into six different charter buses.

Excited chatter filled the entire bus impending from each seat a girl, and a couple males, occupied. However, a majority of the male population despised this field trip as much as I, so I found a seat with a group of guys and nestled into the carpeted seat, listening to their comforting debate of "Who played a better James Bond; The original Sean Connery, or the latest heart-throb, Daniel Craig? Although, I can't re-call if heart-throb was the exact term used.

Eventually, the bus pulled up to a large, medieval building, presumably the theatre, which rested upon a steep, long and winding hill. When the student population saw the hike they'd have to take to get to the theatre, a simultaneous groan, moaned across the crowd of one hundred and eighty McCarthy College students.

Half-way up the hill, I became exasperated. I was sweating all over and my heart was thumping uncontrollably inside my chest.

"Leave me here; I'm not going to make it." I dramatically cried to my entourage.

"You're such a girl." Simon Henderson laughed. Before I could open my mouth to respond he swept me off my feet (literally) and hoisted me upon his back, piggyback style, then continued to trudge up the hill. I had absolutely no objections and rested my head on his _very _toned shoulder and let him do all the hard work. I was proud of my efforts for the day.

So as nestled my head upon Simon's shoulder, and inhaled the intoxicating smells of his aftershave, I thought, so what if I had to watch _Twilight. _I had a bunch of great friends to keep me occupied.

After the breath-taking hike straight uphill, Simon let me go without breaking a sweat. I expressed my thanks and we chatted flirtatiously all the way into the theatre and into the red velvet seats of the room the play was about to take place in.

Suddenly, sharp stabbing pains exploded inside my lower abdomen.

"Oh wow, Simon I'll be back, I have to make a trip to the ladies." I breathed, shocked by the sudden pain.

"But, the plays about to start!" He whined.

"Oh please, like I'm going to miss anything important." I said, slightly agitated.

I edged my way through the rows of seats and explored the hallways outside the theatre room eagerly seeking a bathroom, or better yet a bottle of aspirin.

After staggering around for a good solid ten minutes I found a white door with the distinctive picture of a stick figure wearing a triangle. I burst through the doors to find a short, brunette leaned over the sink holding a bottle of…wait for it… aspirin!

"Hi, please can I have one?" I begged the girl.

"What? Oh aspirin, sure, go ahead. My head is killing me."She whimpered, quickly glancing at me through wide brown eyes. Fervently I tipped the bottle upside down and swallowed a pill.

"Thanks so much." I smiled. "I'm Hazel. Hazel Jane." I said, Bond like.

"Oh, Bella. Bella Swan." She extended the hand not clutching her head. I stared at her in awe.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. Did she take me for an idiot?

"I'm sorry, did I say something offensive?" She replied defensively.

"Oh, I get it! You're an actress! I bet you're playing the lead in Twilight. You're going to be late for the show if you don't hurry up." I smiled, finally getting it.

"What? Yeah, sure. Whatever." She waved a hand impatiently at me.

"Well hurry up women! Go out the door, follow the main hall, and then take two lefts." I laughed and shooed her out. She clearly wasn't keen to go onstage and witness Twilight firsthand_. _I guess we had something in common.

"Stop, stop!" She began worriedly. "I have to get back! I came through that door and ended up in this closet. I'm going to be late otherwise." She pointed to a door in the far corner of the white tiled room. I hadn't initially noticed it.

"Well this theatre is old, and who knows what secret passage ways lies beyond these walls." I answered mockingly. "Besides this is a bathroom, not a closet."

"Well I don't see any toilets in here." She said in a huff.

"But the sign on the front of the door…" I refuted, but she did have a point. It was a small white tiled room with a single solitary sink.

"Signs can be misleading you know?"

I shrugged off her response and wandered over to the door. Curiously I peered through it, but all I could see was darkness.

"Don't go too far in." Bella warned.

"Oh please, what's the worst that could happen?" I mocked. I stepped through the doorway laughing. A cool breeze whipped part me and slammed the door shut. I jumped and turned around to open the door but it was locked tight. I banged on it, yelling out to Bella.

"Hazel! I told you so!" She shouted from the other side of the door. I sighed frustrated, and took a deep breath.

"Try to open it!" I called to her.

"I can't!" She called back, anxiousness in her tone. "Wait there Hazel, I'll go find someone to help." She yelled. Then all I could her were the soft footsteps of her feet padding along the tiled floor and the thump of the closet door, I originally entered, shut.

I shook my head in disbelief and turned around to see where I was imprisoned. I was standing in a wardrobe, looking out to a single bed, desk and yellow painted walls.

Some ones bedroom.

Cautiously I tip toed across the wooden paneled floors, across to the window. I pulled back the beige curtains and gazed out to a lush green forest, or a scene that primarily looked like one.

In the background there was a sign against a road. I squinted to read the sign and I swear my heart skipped a beat when my brain comprehended what it read.

_Welcome to Forks. _

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter seemed a bit slow, but I wanted to start off with some background information so you'd get the gist of the story as it continues! **

**If you don't understand it, Hazel resents Twilight but is taken with her school to see the theatre production. (BTW she's mortal) When she rushes off to the bathroom _Bella Swan _is standing in the room. Bella has come through a door (her closet) and ended up in the theatre closet. Hazel walks into Bella's closet and now can't get through the door back to the theatre. So she explores her surroundings and finds she's in Forks, the place where Twilight takes place. **

**So tell me what you think.**

**And I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested leave word in the reviews or message me. **

**Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2: Gatecrasher

Forks? I shook my head in pure disbelief. It was probably a typographical error, or my 20/20 vision was beginning to fail me.

"Bella?" A rugged, male voice called from downstairs.

I froze against the wall, concealing myself with the curtain. My breathing became rough and with my left hand, I seized my right, nails digging into my cold, sweaty palm.

"Bella?" The voice called from the doorway.

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me. _I chanted fearfully.

"There you are!" The man chuckled; the curtains were semi-transparent so I perceived a rough outline of the man approaching me. He had a medium, stocky frame and didn't seem so intimidating.

From behind a curtain that is.

He pulled the curtain away from my grasp, and a little yelp escaped from my mouth.

"GOOD LORD!" He cried and jumped away from me in shock. "Who are you?" He demanded, more so than asked. I observed his police uniform, dark unruly hair and wrinkled brow. He seemed to be the fatherly sort of man.

"Hazel Jane, Sir." I instinctively replied. Mother had always said; respect a police officer as your fate lies in his hands.

"Where's my daughter?" He continued questioning, his brow wrinkled in a frown. He had a strong American accent which contrasted greatly to my Australian one.

"Through that door, Sir." I answered automatically, gesturing to the wardrobe. He was going to think I was mentally challenged, and lock me up for it, I could feel it in my bones.

Instead he muttered a curse under his breath and began pacing back and forth.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir, where am I? Who are you?" I nervously asked through chattering teeth. It was freezing in this room. Back in the theatre it was a cozy twenty six degrees Celsius, a typical spring day.

He stared at me for a moment through his warm brown eyes and sighed. "Chief Charlie Swan. You're in Forks, Washington." He stated.

My eyes widened. "As in _America?" _I gasped.

"That's the only Washington that tickles my brain." He scowled, though when he saw my anxious expression he softened. "You're accent? Where are you from? Australia?"

"Yes Sir." I answered politely. "Do you have any idea how I went from Australia to America within seconds? Or is this just some impractical joke, standard theatre protocol?"

"JOKE?" IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS?"He roared.

"No, Sir. I was just theorizing." I lied. Next time I'd conjure theories in my head.

"That's understandable, Hazel." He sighed. He walked over to the wardrobe and banged against the wooden frame I entered through.

"That's where I came from Sir. Bella said to wait here." I offered.

"You've spoken to my Bella?" He answered horrified, peering out the wardrobe. I nodded in response.

"She was lost, so I tried to help her." I said, rearranging the story to fit my liking. I wasn't going to admit I was just being nosy, even if he was a policeman.

After all I still had my pride if not my sanity.

Suddenly I had an epiphany! I wasn't the fanatical! They were. These people were actors; they assumed they really were characters from Twilight.

That or I'd fallen asleep in the play, which was explicable.

"What's going on Sir?" I asked as my epiphanies had begun to confuse me.

"I came up here to warn Bella not to go too far into the closet. I didn't want something like this to happen." He frowned and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"So, something like this has happened before?" I piped up hopefully.

"Yes but, Bella would not be able to recollect it." He answered, hesitant.

"Well you know how to set things right then!" I beamed. This scenario was starting to weird me out.

"As much as I would like to, I'd rather not tell you at this particular moment in time." He replied, averting his gaze from mine.

"Don't be ridiculous! You've got to help me!" I cried.

"I'm offering you my house as shelter, and I'll treat you as if you were my daughter in relation to public standards, but apart from that you're on your own."

"Won't that raise some questions? I don't sound or look anything like you! And what happens when Bella comes back?" I shook my head mystified in incredulity.

"You're right. You're my niece then Hazel. Bella couldn't make it to stay since Renee had to postpone her trip as Phil broke his leg. Got it?"

"Phil? Renee?" Weren't they fictional characters? Or had they been mixed up in this impractical circumstance as well?

"Renee is Bella's mother, Phil her step-father. Honestly girl, don't you know how the story goes." He half shouted frustrated.

I began to open my mouth to protest but he interrupted. "That is all Hazel, no more questions. You're on your own."

At this point I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so I did both. Charlie shook his head annoyed, as if he'd been through this enough times for his comfort and left the room.

I ran over to the desk and searched for a scrap piece of paper. Under a pile tattered books I found an old receipt. On the back I scrawled a quick message.

_Bella, I can't get back.  
Your father, Charlie said I'm on my own now. I don't know what that means, but I need to you find Millie Jane and tell her I'm okay. Tell her what's happened and she'll take you in._

_- Hazel._

I hurried over to the wardrobe and slipped the paper under the door.

For an hour I sat staring at the empty closet pondering, my mind completely blank as I searched of things to think about.

There was no way in hell this was really happening. Pragmatically, I'd defied all odds.

"Hazel!" A distinctive cry knocked from the other side of the door. "Help Hazel!" Bella's voice began to faintly fade away.

"Read the note!" I cried.

She said something in response but it was too muffled for me to comprehend. "I can't hear you. You're voice is too soft." I yelled back.

There was quiet for a moment but soon the slip of paper was slid back under the door.

_Okay. _

That single messy word was the only word printed on the back of the receipt.

I crept over to the window and gazed out into the front yard. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, a beat up red Chevy pickup truck was perched gently upon the curb.

Presumably, Charlie had just shown Bella the vehicle, her welcome home gift. I could tell he loved his daughter so much; he'd waited so long to see her again, like a child longing for their birthday party.

And I was the gatecrasher.

I closed the door of the wardrobe, held the receipt in my hand, and sat back leaning against the closed wardrobe doors. I combed my short hair away to stop it interfering with my vision using my fingers and sighed.

The familiar creak of the stairs groaned outside Bella's bedroom, my bedroom now. Charlie was making his way up the stairs to retire for the night.

"School starts tomorrow Hazel." Charlie stated blatantly. "I suggest you get a good night sleep."

All I could hope was that this was a dream, my dream, and if any _vampires _infringed the laws of my dreams then it would become _their_ nightmare.

Watch out Edward Cullen.

**Thanks everyone for your feedback! It was muchly appreciated.**

**If you've got any suggestions or requests let me now. **

**And I'm still looking for a beta!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullens

**Last chapter I didn't get as much feedback as the last though I did get a few story alert and favourite story ads.**

**If you want me to keep writing I need more reviews!**

**Thanks go out to Lanababe and Laila Cullen for your awesome reviews so this chapter is dedicated to you both. **

I searched through Bella's closet for something to wear. As I ruffled through the clothes on the hangers, I stopped to stare at the door, implanted into the back of the closet, my portal home.

If only I had the key.

I stepped into the closet, pushing the clothes aside and gave the door a shove with all my might, but it didn't budge the slightest.

I sighed and reluctantly pulled on a pair of worn jeans and blue sweater belonging to Bella. We were roughly the same size, though I did have to roll up the hem of the sweater and the bottoms of the jeans.

I sadly trotted down the staircase into the kitchen to rummage around for breakfast. On the fridge I found a note Charlie had left me. It gave a brief description of the directions required to get to Fork High School.

I didn't feel like breakfast after all. Instead I found a set of car keys, lying on the kitchen table and made my way out to the vehicle.

I felt uneasy as I strapped myself to the seat of the red truck, knowing it was not mine. More so, I was nervous about driving, seeing as I would be doing so on the wrong side of the road. I didn't even have an American license! What if someone were to pull me over? Then again, Charlie played the boss in this town.

When I arrived I was most certainly at Forks High School, the school Stephenie Meyer thoroughly described in Twilight. It was beautiful, so green and lush. My perception differed greatly from Bella's.

Like a good girl, I obeyed the first few pages of the book.

I received my schedule from the red-haired secretary and patiently listened as she pointed out the best route to each classroom.

"Hazel is it?" The secretary asked. I nodded in return. "Well you're Uncle rang me this morning, informing me that it would be you, not Isabella, attending. Tell Bella we can't wait to see her." She finished with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

By the sounds of it, Hazel Jane was not a hot topic to gossip about.

Unsurprisingly, English was my first class. He handed me a lengthy reading list compiled with books based on impractical happenings. _Wuthering Heights_made me cringe.

So there I sat, at the back of the room, chanting to myself, _this is just a dream _repeatedly.

In an attempt to appease my nerves, I took in the appearance of each student. They were an ordinary looking bunch except for one boy. He had jet black hair and muscles that bulged out of his shirt.

I wouldn't be surprised if this was Emmett.

Soon enough the shrill cry of the bell pierced my ears. Eric was meant to approach Bella at this point. Slowly I piled my books into the satchel I borrowed from Bella.

By the time I was finished the classroom was empty. Clearly I wasn't even good enough for geeky Eric. Exasperated, I turned on my heel to leave and almost barged straight into a boy. I looked up to find it was the gorgeous ripped boy I'd admired.

"Well, hello there!" I beamed.

"You're not Bella are you?" He picked up. "You're accent; it's not American is it?"

"Hazel." I corrected. "And it's purely Aussie."

"Well Hazel, I'm Eric." He answered and struck out a hand.

I grasped his large palm with my smaller one in awe and shook it. Clearly Stephenie Meyer had gotten one thing wrong.

"Eric, can you take me to building six?" I asked, glancing at my timetable pretending to appear lost. Instantly he agreed and led the way.

He was easy enough to talk to, despite his looks which at first seemed intimidating.

At my Government class, he left and vanished into building four.

After two classes, the famous Jessica loomed towards me. Astonishingly, her given description matched her perfectly. Jessica was eager to hear my story, so I fed her the version Charlie had embossed into my mind.

Just as _Twilight_ went, Jessica played the part of a huge gossip, so absorbed in her anecdotes; I overlooked the fact lunch was the first time Bella laid eyes on the Cullens.

As Jessica rambled on, a shy, tall girl introduced herself as Angela and sat beside me. In the distance, Eric caught my eye as he waved. I smiled and he took that as an indication to come sit by our table.

"Oh my God! That's Eric Yorkie!" Jessica quietly squealed.

"And he's coming over here!" Angela squealed in response. Somehow when I read _Twilight_ I never pictured Angela as the squealer.

As the two girls were shrieking while Eric was walking, I turned around to hide my smile.

That's when I saw them.

At the rate things were going I expected them to be brutally ugly. But no, they were as inhumanely beautiful, even more pure than I could have imagined.

Jasper sat the stiffest, dressed all in black, with a long, blonde side fringe that so that some would think he was rocking the emo look.

Then beside him sat Rosalie, she didn't wear a trace of makeup, and her hair was messily brushed up into a ponytail, wearing a pair of old sweats.

Emmett was next, all huge and toned, but upon his perfect nose a pair of square glasses rested and a thick, leather-bound book was gripped intently in his hands.

The smallest one sat still, gazing off into the distance. I'd say she was Alice but her hair was not styled in the legendary short, dark and spiky manner, rather it was curled, waist length and red, increasing her pixie image.

Alice was the one who brought it to my attention. There written descriptions slightly differed to what was presented before me.

"You've spotted the Cullens then?" Eric laughed. I hadn't noticed that he'd taken the seat opposite me, so I blushed when I turned to face him.

Jessica then labeled them off one by one, and proved my guesses at their names correct.

Then _he _pulled out a chair and sat beside Jasper. If Meyer misapprehended the other Cullens descriptions well she sure made it up with Edward's. He was every bit god-like as she depicted.

"And that would be Edward." Jessica sniffed, just as I knew she would.

At the sound of his name Edward turned to face our table. He spotted me, and glowered darkly. Perhaps he could read my mind. If that were the case I sent him a mental message.

_Hey there bloodsucker!_

He titled his head to the side, as if he were trying to look for something. It seemed he could not read my mind after all. His perfect sculptured lips moved quickly. With that, Alice spun around, red mane fanning out behind her. Like Edward she peered at me closely, tilting her head to the side.

Once again the bell sounded, and I was off to my next class, Biology, the first class Bella had with Edward.

***

As expected, Mr. Banner instructed me to take the remaining empty seat beside Edward. A tinge of anger flooded through my veins, instantly despising him due to his vampirism. But the way this story was leading Edward may not be a vampire at all. There was only one way to find out so stupidly, I put my curiosity before sanity.

"Hello, I'm Hazel." I smiled.

"Edward." He answered shortly averting his gaze from mine. I leaned over the desk to get a good look at his eyes.

"My, what dark eyes you have! Are they always so dark?" I innocently queried.

"Hush, I can't hear the lecture." He growled. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest in frustration.

Suddenly inspiration hit.

Quickly I swiped my finger over a page in my notebook. A stinging sensation struck, but a red drop of blood oozed.

Instantly, he tensed remarkably, gripping the desk for dear life.

"Oh dear, a paper cut!" I whispered to him. "Have you got a band-aid?"

"No." He answered abruptly, now holding his breath, not wanting to risk inhaling my scent again.

"What's wrong Edward?" I tempted, mockingly.

A low growl erupted from his throat.

"Easy there, tiger." I continued to prod.

Hastily, he turned to face me, eyes shining a ruby red.

"You're eyes seem a bit bloodshot." I pointed out, amazed that I remained so cool, when inside I was freaking out, heart thudding rapidly against my chest.

He stood up and breezed out of the classroom _before _the bell rang.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Banner called and chased him to the doorframe. But by the time he got there Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil? I've never seen him act like that!" Eric asked as we left.

***

I handed my slip back to the Front Office, expecting Edward to be arguing with the secretary, demanding a transfer from last period Biology, but he was scarce.

Somewhat pleased with myself, I hummed as I strapped myself to the seat of the truck. I turned the key in the ignition the truck embarrassingly roared to life. As I began to drive out the gates, I fiddled with the dial on the radio, searching for a familiar tune.

Gradually the speed increased and I grew at ease with this whole "driving on the opposite side of the road" issue.

"What the hell are you playing at?" The velvety, rich voice of an anonymous stranger yelled from the back seat of Bella's car. I let an ear-splitting cry escape my lungs as I turned to see a ruby eyed Edward fuming.

"You idiot!" I cried, slamming both feet onto the brakes. However, I'd hit the brakes too hard, that the wheels shrieked and spun the truck violently out of control.

It all happened so fast that I'd missed his luring voice, attempting to calm me down. The truck collided, head on with one of many prehistoric, strong rooted trees as my head hit the steering wheel.

Then everything went black.

***A/N: I know the last chapter was slow, but I incorporated the Cullens in to stir things up.**

**Don't hate me for changing a few appearances! I promise there is a logical explanation coming up in the next chapters. **

**If you think it's a bit too full on please say so, and I'll tone it down a bit.**

**I can't make the story better (let alone finish it) if you don't review so get a wriggle on!**

**Storyteller xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Mindreader?

I was graced with a headache when I awoke. It thumped so hard at my head I didn't dare open my eyes. I felt around in front of me for the steering wheel but my hand fell through empty air.

Grudgingly, I pried my eyes open to view a large, beige coloured bedroom. I was sitting upright on a huge double bed; the pillows were fluffed up to support my neck and floral sheets enveloped me.

I blinked a few times to take in my surroundings. Directly in front of me, a window covered the entire wall, revealing a breathtakingly beautiful view of a lake down the valley.

"You're awake." A high soprano voice greeted me. I turned around to see the owner of the lovely voice and was presented with a blonde beauty. Her hair was loosely resting on her shoulders, framing her delicate face perfectly. She was dressed in a little laced black dress revealing her long, slender legs. "You've been in an accident, nothing serious, so relax, I'm Rosalie." She smiled sweetly.

"Where's Edward?" The words escaped from my mouth before I had the chance to consider them. Her smile faltered.

"He's not here at the moment, so I suggest you just lie down. I have to go get the doctor." She gestured to the door and swiftly walked out.

I have to get out of here.

I slipped out of the bed, and padded across the carpeted floorboards barefoot. I went in search of my bag and shoes. They were placed by the wardrobe neatly.

Quickly I shoved my feet into Bella's flats and swung her satchel across my shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" A deep male voice boomed from the doorway. "You must be Edwards's friend… Haley was it?"

"Hazel." I corrected. I bet he never got Bella's name wrong.

"Well then Hazel, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I see you were in some sort of motor vehicle accident." The man politely announced.

"Well no thanks to your 'son.'" I retorted, using my fingers to emphasize the quotation on son.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know everything thing about you and your family of bloodsucking leeches. I know you're all vampires, and Edward most certainly was not adopted. Rather, you claim he is to save your butt." I cried.

Well, that's what I would have said if I had the guts to. I'd tempted fate once already today and look where that got me.

Instead, I meekly replied; "Edward's adopted, right?"

He peered at me conspicuously for a moment before replying; "Yes, you're right I suppose. Lie back down on the bed for me."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to examine you." He said wryly. As Stephenie Meyer suggested, he was every bit more dashing than Brad Pitt.

"I don't think so. I'm fine, so I'll be on my way now. Nice meeting you." I concluded briefly.

"I don't think so young lady." Carlisle retorted before gracefully pacing over to the spot I stood, hoisted me up by the waist and planted me firmly on the bed. All the while, I made unintelligent rebuttals and thumped him across the shoulders.

"Pipe down Hazel." He said annoyed as he flashed a light in my eyes, holding me firmly with a hand. I squirmed and squinted as he did so.

From the doorframe a low chuckle voiced its way into the room.

"Feisty little thing isn't she?" Carlisle laughed to Edward, who was coolly leaning against the doorframe.

"Get him away from me." I sighed huffily.

"Me away from you? Well this is a first; I don't think a female has ever tried to repel me before." He smirked.

"I guess there's a first time for everything." I answered, slightly shocked by his ego. "Are you going to explain to me what you were doing hiding in my car?" Carlisle flicked the switch off on the torch off.

"What were you doing hiding?" He asked Edward, trying to conceal an obvious grin.

"I wasn't hiding; I was sitting patiently, waiting to talk to you." Edward replied, all traces of humour gone.

"You lashed out at me while I was driving! If I you were 'patiently sitting there' then I would have seen your reflection in the rear view mirror. Unless you can't see a vampire's reflection, after all." I blurted the last sentence without thinking and went a deep red as the smile Carlisle tried to hide completely vanished.

"Vampire?" The two chorused. Edwards tone sounded nervous, while Carlisle's sounded confused.

I brought my thumbnail to my lips and began to chew; an awful habit I had when it came to nerves.

"Aussie slang?" I said even more timidly.

Carlisle eyes narrowed while Edwards widened.

"For what?" Carlisle queried, eyes now narrowed so tightly they could barely pass for slits.

I gulped deeply, and sucked up the courage to lie; "Complete idiot, haven't you heard that term before?"

"I can't say that I have." He answered, "But I'll take your word for it." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Kids..." He muttered under his breath. "Edward, apologize to our guest and seeing as you're the culprit in this occurrence you can deliver the doctors verdict, since I've had my fair share of abuse for the day." Before either of us could object he briskly made his way out of the room.

"Where's my car?" I demanded.

"It's completely totaled so you'll have to spend the night here." He answered quickly as if he were ripping a band aid off a hairy leg.

"NO! I refuse to be in the same room with you any longer, give me a phone and I'll ring someone to pick me up." I cried.

The ego maniac in him returned with a vicious smile.

"You know playing hard to get isn't as alluring as it seems."

"I'll walk then!" I shouted red in the face with rage.

"You wouldn't know where to take the first turn." he smirked.

"Well give me a phone."

"You wouldn't know who to call or how to do so." He grinned.

His statement was completely true but I hadn't the faintest idea how he knew that. He couldn't have read my mind... Could he?

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I have my connections."

We stood in silence for a few more moments before I gave in.

"If I'm going to stay I need to let Charlie know, and if I'm going to inform him of such news I may as well ask him to pick me up." I argued.

"Charlie couldn't care less of your whereabouts."

His knowledge of my secrets continued to amaze me.

"Look freak, keep your opinions to yourself and I might consider not gauging your eyes out while your asleep."

"That sounds reasonable enough."

"Good, I'll go find your sister, Rosalie right? She can help me wash away the antagonizing memories I have of this conversation with you."

"I'm afraid the rest of my family will be dining out tonight so it's just you and me bucko."

"Bucko? You have got to be kidding me."

"Cheer up, every girl in forks would kill to be in your place right now."

"Fancy that. So what was it you were waiting to ask me while HIDING in my truck?" I asked, taking a seat on the floral bedspread of the double bed. My head was still throbbing so I rested it against the pillow.

Edward walked over to the bed, resting a hand on the head, looking down at me.

"Well where should I start?" He chuckled.

This is going to be a long night.

**Hey guys, thanks again for your support.**

**Sorry about the late post; I've been struggling with a bad case of writers block as you can prob tell from this chapter. It's kind of filler I guess. **

**That and I had an awesome commerce assignment that went for eight pages. Anyone who wants to read it just tell me!!! (In case you couldn't tell that was sarcasm)**

**I've got pictures on my profile page of Rosalie's black dress (she's wearing it because she's "dining out" for those who remembered she is kind of a fashion slacker) (and yes I PROMISE there is a logical reason to her humility) and other stuff from previous chapters up on it so check it out. **

**Till next time  
Storyteller xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Imposter

_Previously:  
Edward walked over to the bed, resting a hand on the head, looking down at me.  
"Well where should I start?" He chuckled.  
This is going to be a long night._

_***_

I stared at him long and deadly before I noticed his eyes were now a smoldering topaz.

"You're eyes aren't black anymore." I blurted. I have to learn to think before I spoke.

"They're cool like that." He shrugged. "How's your finger?"

"My finger?" I asked bemused.

"Yeah, you sliced open pretty well in Biology." He answered sincerely.

"I was just knocked unconscious and a lump the size of an emu egg is probably about to erupt on my forehead, yet you're concerned about a measly paper cut?"

"Carlisle says they're the number one reason people have to undergo finger amputations from copious infections, so naturally I'm very concerned." He responded genuinely, with a slight trace of humour.

I brought my index finger up to my nose to take a good look at it.

"It's seems to have healed very nicely Dr. Edward." I joked.

"That's good." He nodded, gently pushing my legs away from the edge of the bed so he could take a seat.

"So tell me," he began, his voice low and seductive as he leaned down over me, placing a hand either side of me, "how is it that you know," he continued, coming so close to my face, our noses almost touched, "that I react… irrationally in the presence of blood?"

My heart thudded erratically, that I was sure any moment it would pound out of my chest. I swallowed the tension building up in my throat as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered.

"Come on, you can tell me.." He whispered, even more alluringly, zoning in just a smidgen closer.

"No idea, Edward." I whispered back.

"Don't play stupid!" He roared, leaping up from the bed, striding over to the door and slammed it shut with such a force it unhinged itself and slammed against the ground.

I jumped in fright and bolted upright on the bed. Hastily, I rolled off the bed and ran to the other side of the room, the side furthest away from the only exit.

"You're a pathetic liar, Hazel Jane, if that is your real name." He spat, glowering at me.

"Of course it's my real name!" I shouted back at him. I wasn't going to let some wretched blood lusting leech coerce me.

"I've done my research; there's no record of you ever coming into this country, no passport, no airplane ticket. There's no file for you at the police station, school, even at the most inaccessible sources. Who are you and what are you doing in Forks?" He breathed, trying to control his temper.

"I'm Hazel Jane, as I already said! How do you know about any files? My passport? My plane ticket? What makes you think you have the right to snoop around in my things as if you were some Sherlock Holmes reincarnation?"

"I think we both know the answer to that one." He barked.

"I think only you do!" I cried.

"Only a stupid vampire can access that sort of information." He answered slyly. Honestly, I didn't know whether he was referring to himself as an idiot or a bloodsucker. So I stupidly asked.

"So are you referring to yourself as an idiot or bloodsucker?" I glared.

In response, he strode over to the wardrobe door and swung it open. With merely a trace of effort he pulled the door from its hinges and snapped it in half.

"Does that answer your question?" He spat, throwing the broken door aside.

My eyes widened in fear, but I knew I had to keep my cool if I didn't want to be dinner. Briefly, I met his eyes and noticed they were still the similar shade of gold as they were beforehand. The large knot in my stomach loosened just the slightest.

"Perfectly."

"Well, maybe you'd be so kind as to answer my question. Where did you come from?" He said slowly.

I was tempted to give him the birds and the bees talk, but bearing in mind my current situation I didn't let curiosity take the better of me.

"Isabella Swan's wardrobe.." I honestly answered.

"Don't mess with me _Hazel. _He scrutinized.

"You asked for the truth and that's what I gave you." I shot back, backing away from him as he lurked closer to me. Soon we appeared to be circling each other ever so slowly.

If I could keep him calmly talking for a second longer, I'd be standing right beside the door and have the opportunity to make a break for it.

"I'll humour you then. How did you get to Isabella Swan's wardrobe if you were in Australia?"

Only a few more steps and I'd be there.

"Well, I went to the theatre with my class you see," I began, realizing that telling the truth every now and then wasn't so hard, "and I found Bella in a closet and then I saw this door so I entered and ended up here in Forks." I smiled at the end of my story.

"Well, why didn't I think of that?" He answered mockingly.

"Because you're just a stupid vampire!" I hollered and made a break for the door.

I didn't know my way around the house so I just took as many set of stairs down in reach. I knew it was stupid running from a vampire; after all he was the world's most perilous predator.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Edward chuckled from the bedroom. I still didn't know which Cullen owned it.

Exasperated and breathlessly, I finally made it to the front door. I appeared to be in the front room, the piano sat mystically, not too far from the front door, and long, wide window panels decorated the walls, leading to the open kitchen.

I launched forward to turn the knob but a short, cool wind brushed past my arm and stole it from my grasp.

"You're not going anywhere." His velvety voice snarled.

"How will _you _make sure of that?" I snarled right back.

"Not just _I_, you little impostor, _we._" He corrected.

And from the kitchen six, beautiful monsters arose with smiles so sardonic spread across their inhumanely perfect complexions.

**A/N: Thanks again for all your support and a special thanks goes to Feng Yue for their great advice and criticism. **


	6. Chapter 6: Edward's Bad Side

_**Previously:**__  
__I launched forward to turn the knob but a short, cool wind brushed past my arm and stole it from my grasp.  
"You're not going anywhere." His velvety voice snarled.  
"How will __you __make sure of that?" I snarled right back.  
"Not just __I__, you little impostor, __we.__" He corrected.  
__And from the kitchen six, beautiful monsters arose with sardonic smiles, spread across their inhumanely perfect complexions. _

***

"You set me up?" I panted.

"Bingo." Edward chirped.

_Keep calm. _

"What do you have in mind for me?" I asked.

"Nothing for you, but I have a delicious meal in breath's reach for myself." He whispered so quietly in my ear I was almost certain the others could not hear.

"So much for a vegetarian diet." I grumbled.

He gave me a look so deadly yet awestruck; a chill ran up my spine.

"How do _you _know about that?" He mouthed.

"I have my sources." I gulped.

"So Alice, what do you see in the near distant future for Hazel?" Edward called out to Alice.

I dug my nails into the palm of my hand as Alice uttered her first words in this story.

"Nothing, it's like she doesn't even exist." She answered in her dazed tone. She sounded more like Luna Lovegood than the perky pixie I'd grown to picture.

"That's odd." Jasper said; his voice not as deep as Edward or Carlisle's but just as seductive.

"It's the truth, darling!" She refuted. "Try for yourself."

He glowered down at her and sighed. To me, he gaped deadly under his man bangs as I tried to stop myself going into cardiac arrest. It was quite flattering being gaped at by such an attractive creature, even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

"She's right; we have no effect on her." Jasper shrugged.

I smiled pleasantly at Edward, when my heart dwindled to a fast pace, as if to say _serves you right._

He glanced at me quickly, disgust plastered across his face and turned back to Jasper.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"She's not throwing herself at you." He replied staring at the floor.

Jasper was right, I didn't feel attracted towards Edward in the slightest, if anything, more repulsed.

"Ooh, lust, nice emotion Jasper!" Alice cheerfully replied. "I know what I'm lusting for." She added suggestively as Jasper blushed a dull crimson.

Odd, Vampires don't usually blush.

"Alice, this is neither the place nor the time for that sort of language." Esme cooed, patting her hand lightly. Her voice was as soothing and serene as a mother's comforting words.

"I'm sure Harriet has heard worse." She responded still in an odd, dazed tone.

"It's Hazel." I corrected softly.

"Alice, listen to Esme." Edward said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Oh shut it Grandpa, you just wish you were more like me, not a hundred and something year old…"

"Alice, I'm warning you." Jasper cut her off mid-sentence noticing Edward fuming.

"I'm not done!" She began. Jasper's eyes widened and Alice shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder and dashed up the stairs before she could finish her sentence.

Seriously bewildered I looked up at Edward expectantly, seeking some sort of explanation for her divergent behavior.

Instead he shrugged and Rosalie spoke.

"He's right Edward; I bet you can't hear her thoughts either." She said gently.

"If you aren't going to help me I suggest you just leave." Edward answered, choosing to stay oblivious to his inability.

"No fair, Ed, you promised we could share." Emmett said.

"I'm not taking any part in this!" Esme cried, reading the horrified expression I articulated and pranced up the stairs following Jasper and Alice.

"You've upset Esme now! Do you have any idea how many spa trips this is going to cost me?" Carlisle roared and followed Esme.

"Any objections Rose?" Edward said, tired of his family misbehaving.

"Can I have a quick word with her?" She said sweetly. "I need to get a women's opinion on this dress."

Edward and Emmett stared at her, mouths hung open.

She clasped her cold, dainty hand around my sweaty rough one and pulled me into a dark, eerie room closing the door behind her.

My jagged breathing was the only noise audible as she felt around for the light switch.

"Well, it's a beautiful dress Rosalie…" I began rambling before she cut me off.

"Shut it, I couldn't care less about the dress. I only wore it to get Emmett to notice me. Fat lot of good that did." She mumbled sadly.

"I thought you were married." I blurted.

"How you know these things amaze me." She paused for a moment before she continued. "I don't think he loves me anymore." I extended an arm to sympathize with her but as I did the light fluttered on from above, revealing several gleaming cars.

We were in the garage.

Emmett's Jeep was backed away to the far left, beside it Edward's silver Volvo followed by Rosalie's red convertible. Presumably Carlisle and Esme's cars were the figures resting beside the three, although being the anti-car buff I am, I could not register their brands.

In the far right corner a red Chevy pickup truck stood awkwardly, the front of the car shattered and crumpled.

"My car!" I cried.

"That's the price you have to pay when you mess with Edward." She sighed. "If he were a female at least it could be blamed on hormones."

"So he's this controlling all the time?"

"Yep." She shrugged and made her way over to my vehicle, inspecting the damage.

"Oh, that's comforting." I said, trying to laugh, however it came out as a series of hysterical coughs.

"Breathe," She soothed, patting me gently on the back. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"What about Alice? How come she's acting so…."

"Flaky?" Rosalie finished for me and I nodded. "Alice is…High."

"Vampires can't get high!" I exclaimed.

"If there's a will there's a way and Alice always is able to find a way."

I looked at her in pure disbelief but she was keen on changing the subject.

"How?" I asked out of breath.

"With plenty of luck and keys." She smiled and pulled out a set of keys from the bust of her dress. "Pray to God that this works." She whispered as she tossed me the keys.

"Are these the keys to my car? I thought it was totalled?" I asked confounded.

"Like I said, we'll need a lot of luck. I want you to drive away. Leave, go home to Australia for all I care. Just _don't _come back to Forks."

"Edward will be furious!" I pointed out.

"I think I know how to control Edward after all these years. After all, the little black dress can perform wonders on the male species." She ended with a smirk.

I tried to smile but anxiousness for her sake overwhelmed me.

"I'll hold the door while you start the car. As soon as you start the ignition they'll hear. I can't hold them off forever." She outlined.

I nodded and hoisted myself up into the car.

Biting my lip, I slowly put the keys in the ignition. Swallowing deeply I turned the keys and held my breath as the car spluttered.

"Come on, please start." I winced, turning the keys again and again.

Several loud thuds and shouts came from the opposite side of the garage door.

"Hazel!" Rosalie hissed. "Please, please try harder!"

"Please!" I cried fearfully as the thuds and chants grew louder and Rosalie struggled to keep the door closed.

In a split second Rosalie lost her grip and fell aside as the garage door flung open revealing two exceptionally pissed off male vampires.

"Traitor." Emmett spat as Edward stalked over to the truck.

With one last breath I turned the keys a final time…

**I'd like to thank Lanababe for being my beta this chapter, thanks Lanababe you're not as povo as the train. **

**Once again your support is overwhelming! **

**I know you love the cliffhangers so enjoy that one. **

**I promised to write more when holidays came round, but its sale season and I'm turning into a bit of an Alice. Stephenie Meyer's Alice that is, not the high one in this story.**

**And i promise there i a very good reason why she's like that. It'll be coming up in the next few chapters so stay tuned. **

**So I'll make a new promise. **

**When I'm broke I'll write more. **

**Only your reviews can inspire me to continue so all types of feedback is wanted. **

**Storyteller xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Shiny Volvo no more

_Previously:_

_In a split second Rosalie lost her grip and fell aside as the garage door flung open revealing two exceptionally pissed off male vampires. _

"_Traitor." Emmett spat as Edward stalked over to the truck._

_With one last breath I turned the keys a final time…_

_***_

…and the truck roared to life. I gave a mental thanks to the heavens above and shifted the gear into reverse.

But the truck was slower than usual, it moved slower than Millie when it came to chores.

Edward was still coming towards me with that enraged ruby tint in his eyes.

I don't know why I did what I did next. I guess because perhaps I'm not the heroine in this story, perhaps I'm the villain.

I'm not proud to admit to it but I quickly shifted the gear into drive and slammed into Edward. He was caught off guard so instead of crushing my vehicle further, he fell back and tumbled across his silver Volvo, which was directly in front of me.

And I guess because I'm the villain I felt I had the right to smash into the Volvo as well. My car could not become anymore damaged at the front however, Edward's gleaming Volvo could not become anymore damaged at the rear once I was done with it.

I smiled to myself when I saw Edward recollect himself from the front of his Volvo, and giggled when he saw the damage; I'm sure Bella would not find his expression very attractive at that point.

His mouth gaped open, while he swung his arms around mid-air chanting colourful curses. He looked up to meet my eyes, but I was already at the top of the driveway.

In my peripheral vision I caught the sight of Rosalie, begging to Emmett. He seemed furious; his glasses were gone and he looked identical to Stephenie Meyer's version of Emmett. After he finished shouting he pulled something off of his left hand and threw it at Rosalie.

It was a ring.

His wedding ring.

She fell in a crumpled heap to the ground and picked up the gold piece of jewelry, holding it close to her heart and looked up to plead. But he turned on her and entered the Cullen Mansion.

What had I done?

I'd saved my life, but ruined Rosalie's.

Blinking away my tears, I pulled away from the house and drove.

I didn't know where I was going, since I was new and all, but soon enough I found a store, pleasant looking, called Newton's Olympic Outfitters. It sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Inside the store, a blonde boy stood at the cash register, smiling as he finished attending a customer.

"Hi, I'm kind of lost, can you help me?" I smiled sweetly.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" He answered astonished.

"Well, I'm just lost, directions will do just fine." I laughed trying to overlook his peculiar reaction.

"No, no! I mean your face! It looks terrible!" He continued gob smacked.

"_Excuse me?_" I responded baffled; I knew I wasn't a Greek goddess or anything, but I wasn't brutally ugly!

Shame I couldn't say the same for this kid. His blonde hair was slicked back, with what I'm hoping was gel not grease, and his face had erupted into a ripple of acne.

"You must not realise. You can look at yourself in the mirror over there in the corner." He gestured to a section of the store dedicated to sports gear.

Curiously, I looked at him and slowly approached the mirror.

Disbelieving, I walked straight in front of the mirror and sighed. I noticed what he was conveying and released an ear splitting scream.

My forehead was covered in a huge, purple and yellow bruise as was my left cheek and eye, plus blood had dried at the tip of my nose. I was swollen all over.

How had I not noticed this in the car mirror?

Stupid shiny Volvo owner; (smashed Volvo now) He would pay for this.

It's probably not that serious since Carlisle had given me that all clear. I thought.

Then again he was going to eat me.

"Hey, hey, calm down." He soothed as he rushed over from the counter offering me a glass of water.

I took it graciously and sipped a little from the cup.

"I'm Mike Newton by the way." He stated, slicking his hair back further. I think he was trying to impress me.

Impressing didn't go very far, as I spat the water out, almost choking.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"I know you now!" I cried leaping to my feet. "You're Mike Newton!" I squealed, proudly.

"That's what I just said." He answered cautiously.

"What happened to _your _face?" I blurted. Honestly, I didn't mean for that to slip out. I don't think he heard as he just kept staring at me.

I remembered Mike Newton as the boy with the sweet looking face and nice build.

But this guy was just creepy look, tall, lanky and… reminded me of the given description of Eric.

"Do you like chess?" I curiously asked.

"Yes…" He answered hesitantly. "Is that a problem?"

It was as if Eric and Mike had somehow, switched personalities and appearances.

Very strange.

"Not at all. So can you help me?" I said, trying to pull a Bella flirt move, i.e. fluttering my eyelashes.

It worked well enough and he informed me he got off in five minutes, so he could lead me to Charlie's house.

When he saw my car he gasped and pointed as if I hadn't seen the damage either.

"I know Mike, it's pretty bad. " I answered in a bored fashion.

Soon enough he got into his car and drove slow enough that I could follow.

Eventually, I pulled up at the Swan residence, my heart hanging heavy in my stomach.

"HAZEL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR?" Charlie greeted me. Hey, at least he got my name right.

Mike saw the rage implanted on Charlie's face and sped away before I could say thanks.

"Don't ask." I replied, waving a hand at me.

"I just asked! Now I'm demanding an answer." He ranted.

"Edward Cullen wanted to play hide-and-seek but I didn't know I was it." I blinked at him.

He looked at me with confusion twisted into his expression, and then shook his head.

"Just get in the house." He muttered. "How am I supposed to afford to fix this?"

"Well, who'd you buy it from?" I asked.

"Billy Black, his son Jacob fixed it up." He sighed.

"Jacob?" I said. If this were a cartoon a light bulb would flick on above my head. "Do you think he could fix it?"

"You give him a call and ask. I don't want anything to do with this. His number's on the fridge." He said and shuffled back into the house.

Excellent. As far as I could remember Jacob and Bella had a "thing" in this story. Maybe I could convince him to help me out with the Cullens, considering they were his arch enemies.

But Jacob didn't believe the truth about the Cullens till _New Moon_. If only I could speed things up a little.

If only…

**Thanks to the few of you who reviewed the last chapter, but I'm not sure if I should keep going with so few reviews… what do you think?**

**Yes, I'm broke and school is going to start on Monday so you can all enjoy this while I'm sitting in hell on earth.**

**A special thanks to those who have added this story as a Favourite Story and put it on Story Alert as well.**

**REVIEW NOW!**

**Storyteller xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Jacob

**This chapter is dedicated to ****xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx****. Thanks for your awesome idea, look out for it in the chapters to come!! **

_**Previously**_  
Excellent. As far as I could remember Jacob and Bella had a "thing" in this story. Maybe I could convince him to help me out with the Cullens, considering they were his arch enemies.

But Jacob didn't believe the truth about the Cullens till _New Moon_. If only I could speed things up a little.

If only…

***

I took my time going back into the house. For a while I stared at the truck then, I found a tree to climb. As I reached for its highest limb, I lost my balance and tumbled down to the muddy, wet earth. I growled and patted myself down, trying to remove excess dirt.

When I opened the front door Charlie was sitting in his regular spot, watching the television intently.

"Ring him now, Hazel." Charlie ordered without taking his eyes off the box set.

I was anxious about making the phone call to the Black's.

My fingers shook as I dialed the number stuck to the fridge. It consisted of less numbers then the regular Australian one so I immediately understood the comment Edward had made earlier about my inability to use a phone.

_Bring Bring. Bring Bring. _

"Hello?" A young, slightly high pitched male voice answered.

Jacob.

My heart was in my mouth, I was lost for words.

"Hello?" He repeated.

I squealed and hung the phone up immediately.

"Hazel. I don't hear talking." Charlie called from his chair.

"I can't do it!" I cried.

"For God's sake girl!" He shouted and got up from his chair, trudging towards the phone I held.

"I'm sorry; I just get anxious ringing someone." I rambled.

Charlie just stared at me oddly. "I don't have time for this! Pick up the phone!"

I stared at him timidly, wincing.

Then the phone rang.

"Ah look, he's ringing you back." Charlie pointed out and strode back to his chair.

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"Caller ID." He said deprecatingly.

Tentatively, I picked up the phone and whispered a hello.

"Hello." The voice whispered back. Jacob's voice.

"Who's this?" I continued whispering and played dumb.

"Jacob Black. This isn't Charlie is it?" He whispered.

"No. This is Hazel, his err… niece." I whispered.

"Oh. Well Charlie's niece, why are we whispering?" He asked softly.

"I don't hear talking! Have you hung up again? If I have to come in there one more time.... "Charlie shouted from his chair.

"Shut up!" I shouted, forgetting my place.

"Well I never…" I heard Charlie mutter from his chair.

"Don't you have guts to speak to Charlie like that? Well you are family." Jacob laughed from the other end.

I stammered a nervous laugh.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked, now using his normal voice level.

"Well," I began twirling the phone cord in through fingers, "I'm so sorry! I accidentally destroyed the red Chevy. Do you think you could fix it for me? Again?" I quickly admitted.

"I don't think so... You see there's been a change in circumstances. But I guess I could have a look at it, see what I can have arranged. "

"Alright." I agreed.

"We'll be over soon then." He finished and hung up.

I placed the phone back into the receiver and sighed, biting my nail.

"See, it wasn't that hard." Charlie called.

If only he could see the stunts my insides were performing.

***

I sat on the curb patiently, tapping my foot eagerly against the road.

What felt like years later, a black car pulled up.

I brushed myself down and stood up, not knowing what I expected to see.

A strong, tall man jumped out of the driver's seat and winked in my direction.

This couldn't be Jacob could it?

"Hazel? Is it?" His deep voice boomed.

Jacob's voice was much higher.

"I'm Billy Black, Charlie's best friend. Guess he's told you all about me." He chuckled.

"Oh, yes he has." I smiled sweetly.

Billy Black? Wasn't he in a wheelchair?

He walked over to passenger side of the car and opened the door.

I couldn't see what he was doing since the passenger side was on the other side of the curb.

He fumbled with a strong metal object which squeaked and moaned.

Then the rusty sound of wheels on tar made its way round the car.

I felt grief instantly wash over me.

Tears pricked at my eyes..

Before me sat a smiling young boy, around the age of fifteen holding onto the arm rests of a wheelchair.

Jacob was disabled, not Billy.

"Hi Hazel!" He chirped extending a hand.

"Hey, you must be Jacob." I smiled gently, trying to hide my horror.

"I'll leave you kiddos to it. I'm going to find my man Charlie." He laughed and leaped up into the house.

"So, let's see the damage." He smiled and pushed the wheels forward of the chair.

"You want me to…" I began, gesturing to push the chair for him.

"No, I got it." He said coldly.

Clearly this was a sensitive topic.

I led him to the driveway and winced as he glanced at the damage.

"Nice work." He whistled.

"It _was _an accident. I swear." I ensured.

_Accident_? Should I have not used that word?

What _accident_ had Jacob been in?

"If you insist. How was this accident caused?" He smiled, not seeming disturbed by the terminology.

"I stand solely by the story that it was Edward Cullen's fault."

"Cullen?" Jacob shivered.

"Yeah, you know him?" I prodded.

"Just that he's not meant to come on the reservation."

"Is that really all? Wasn't there some sort of legend about his type? Quil something…" I wandered off, hoping he'd catch my drift.

"Quileute. How do you know about that?" His eyes narrowed.

"I like to read, and when I saw the story of the Cold Ones, I don't know why, but I thought of the Cullens." I said softly, hoping he'd believe my story.

He bit his lip.

"I don't know what book you found that in, but it's not meant for stranger's ears." He said strongly.

How I regret not playing him like Bella played him; flirtatiously.

I knew how to flirt! Why did it seem so impossible here?

Trying to switch personalities from the strong, know it all to the sweet damsel in distress I pouted and twirled my hair round my finger.

"Sorry, it's just that, I was kind of attacked this afternoon." I said sadly, playing the incident to my liking. "By Edward Cullen. That's why the car crashed."

"Wow, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh." He said astonished..

I shrugged. "It's okay. I just wish I knew how I could get him back. It really was horrible."

"Don't worry Hazel, anyone Charlie takes care for, the Black's take care for." He said assertively.

"You're so kind." I said meekly.

"We'll get him back Hazel. And he won't have even heard us coming." He continued.

You're going down Edward Cullen.

Even if I didn't expect it to begin like this.

**A/N: For all you Jacob fans you may hate me for that twist. Please don't!!! I promise you will love the final result.**

**As for the Edward fans, don't hate me because I made Edward sound like such a douche. You too will love the end.**

**There everyone will be happy. **

**And for my ****After Happily Ever After**** fans, I'm proud to say you're performing well enough in the reviews section so chapter nine will be out soon. **

**Storyteller xx**

**P.S: Check out ****You Belong With Me ****by Lanababe.**

**Great story for Edward fans. **


	9. Chapter 9: Golden Arches

Plotting against the world's latest heartthrob isn't bound to help you gain brownie points, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Jacob, how are we meant to get back at Edward anyway? He's impossible to defeat." I sighed.

"Well, first things first, this car needs to be fixed. I'll get Dad to hook it up to ours. My friend Sam can help me fix it." He gave me a broad smile which I returned with a meager one.

"You guys are staying for dinner right?" I asked. He nodded in reply.

"Well I guess since we have guests I ought to be the chef this evening. Charlie might poison you with his cooking." Jacob laughed in response.

"I'll help you then." He offered.

As anticipated, Charlie hadn't even put a thought towards the meal; he sat on the edge of his seat, as did Billy, screaming at the television.

"So what's on the menu tonight chef?" Jacob asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Well…" I began, while rifling through the fridge and cupboard for some stables; my search ended in a failure. "You can choose between baked beans or half a tin of tuna." I held the cans up disgustedly.

"Err…" Jacob looked at his options unpleasantly.

"Take out?" I suggested and he nodded enthusiastically.

We were on the road within minutes; I was at the wheel of Jacob's car managing quite alright, although Jacob begged to differ.

"What's up?" I asked him, noticing the freaked out expression he wore.

"Please don't take your eyes off the road and you can slow down if you want." He winced. "Is it just you, or do all women drive so recklessly?"

"Hey! That is completely uncalled for! See that tree over there?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"Be thankful Cullen isn't in the back or we'd have hit it by now." I informed him. It didn't seem to offer a source of comfort as he just held onto the arm rest tighter.

"Not long ago I would have encouraged you, you know?" He said with his eyes shut tightly.

"What happened?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"I'm in a wheelchair, what do you think happened?" He said defensively.

I shut my mouth after that and we drove in silence.

"Hey, look up ahead." I broke the silence after what seemed an eternity. "The Golden Arches." I smiled.

"McDonalds it is then." He said gently.

We went through _Drive Thru _and with a growing boy like Jacob, we spent a small fortune of Charlie's money on dinner.

"Fries fix everything." He said through a mouthful of grease.

"I'm more of a Big Mac fan." I said as I took a bite of my burger, with one hand on the wheel.

Jacob being preoccupied with the food, forgot his fear, and smiled back at me.

We chatted happily all the way home about sport (Jacob), I told him of my friends and lifestyle back home while he listened contently, though never bothering to make a personal contribution, obviously he wasn't proud of his current disposition.

***

Charlie actually smiled at me when he saw the food and took a burger from the bag, only to return immediately to the game.

Jacob went to sit with them, so I followed.

The game seemed absolutely pointless, and I made sure my opinion was voiced, while Jacob laughed at my complaints.

"Football is completely pointless! It's completely different to the kind I'm subjected to back home but that too was just as meaningless." I said.

"How so?" Jacob asked.

"See this guy?" I said pointing at the TV. "Not only is it wrong he's a grown man wearing tights, but he's gaining satisfaction of jumping on his opposition, who doesn't even have the ball! And correct me if I'm wrong, but the main idea is to put the ball down in the box at the end of the field? Come on guys, doesn't that seem slightly absurd for grown men to be getting paid for this rubbish?"

"And to think he's earning more than a lawyer pet annum. What has this world come to?" Jacob said sarcastically while fighting the urge to laugh.

"Charlie? Where did you get this girl? Every Swan in existence loves football! Whose daughter is she anyway?" Billy asked.

Charlie and I exchanged worried glances; we hadn't gotten that far in depth of my origin.

"Ellie's."

"I thought Paul was looking after the kids down South?" Billy asked softly.

"He moved them to Australia when Ellie died, couldn't stand the familiarity of the place. Hazel needed to come back home." He said shortly, which seemed to answer everything as Billy immediately shut up and watched the game in silence, until his team became in possession of the ball again and began to shout.

Jacob gave me a sympathetic smile and I tried to return it as honestly as I could manage, though it pained me to deceive him this way.

"Sorry for your loss." He said gently.

I shrugged, not knowing how to respond to such a lie Charlie had made up for me and continued to watch the game.

I remember Simon taking me to a game back at home one time, it rained during the whole game and my clothes were drenched. So, I sat shivering while he yelled at the teams to "PUT IT DOWN!" or advising one guy to "SLAM HIM!" When Simon saw me shudder he laughed and pulled me close to his chest in an attempt to keep me warm. It helped a little, but since we were both wet I think I just got wetter. It was the thought that counted though…

_"Your lips are all blue." He noticed, tracing them with his finger.  
"You don't say; guess that happens when you're cold and wet and..." I said through chattering teeth but he cut me off as he pressed his lips to mine.  
"Did that help?" He asked sincerely as he pulled away.  
"Almost." I replied and pulled him back down to me.  
We ignored the chants of the rowdy crowd behind us and continued to kiss.  
"I think your team just scored." I said to him as our side of the stand erupted into cheers, jumping up and down.  
"Then that makes two of us." He laughed. _

"Hazel… Hazel! Earth to Hazel." Charlie snapped his fingers in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked groggily, struggling to open my eyes.

"You fell asleep!" He laughed. "Seems American football isn't up to your standards."

"Sorry, I guess I just drifted off." I replied, although I didn't remember closing my eyes to begin with. "Where's Jacob? And Billy?"

"They left already." He smiled. "I want to thank you." He said earnestly.

"Thank me? What for?" I asked confused.

"For dinner, for making Jacob smile again." He said. "None of the other people who take Bella's place has ever been able to do that. Guess he's just a sucker for a pretty face." I blushed at his compliment.

"Or maybe it's just my killer personality." I suggested, purposely leaving out the immediate connection Jacob and I made due to our hatred of Edward. Maybe I was the first one _ever_ to hate Edward.

"What were the other girls like?" I asked Charlie.

"Head of heels for the Cullens. I think Edward only ever grew slightly fond of one until…"

"Please Charlie, go on." I begged.

"In due time." He smiled and began to head up the stairs for bed.

"Well answer this for me then. Why is it that everyone here has changed in some way, from the description I've known? But you and Edward are just as I pictured?"

"Maybe we're just not yours to change." He answered shortly and continued up the stairs.

"Charlie." I called again and he paused on the step. "Do you know the ending to the story? To Twilight?"

"How can I? Bella never stays here longer than she can unpack, regardless of my efforts; she finds that door and vanishes. In return I get a foolish girl, eager to set her sights on that Cullen boy. When she leaves, Bella's at my front door again, so angry at me that I've forgotten to pick her up at the airport and she had to take a cab here. It's just like a never ending cycle, and Bella doesn't remember where it ends or begins." He said angry.

"Like Groundhog day." I suggested.

Charlie laughed bitterly. "Yes Hazel, just like Groundhog day."

**A/N: You might already know this, but if you were thinking who's Simon? Well he's the guy Hazel was talking to in the first chapter, before she's crossed paths with Bella. If you have any questions just ask. I'm trying not to make this story completely confusing. **

**And when I said Sam, yes I meant Sam Uley, the werewolf. He'll be there next chapter, and plays a very important part.**

**Enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10: Sam

**I'm sorry yet again for the late post, turns out I had this chapter hidden away deep in some folder. **

**I don't mean to seem bratty or nagging, but please can you guys review? It means so much and really helps me out to update the next chapter faster, because I know where I'm going with it!**

Another day, another adventure.

Yeah right.

But, a wave of relief flooded me as I realized I had survived the night.

Sleep was always a breath reach away, but I never could muster the strength to propel forward and reach it.

I remembered in the book how Edward would climb through Bella's window at night and watch her sleep.

I feared Edward would climb through my window that night, but watching me would not top his list of "Things to do to Hazel." Midnight snack was more likely to rank number one.

I grudgingly rolled out of bed, refusing to open my eyes although I knew it was Saturday and I should have been thrilled. A day away from the Cullens.

"Hazel! Come on! We'll be late!" Charlie yelled from Bella's door.

"Go away." I said into my pillow.

"Come on sleepyhead, time to get a move on." He laughed.

"NO!" I refused and threw the pillow at him.

"Listen I'm leaving in ten minutes and if you're not up and dressed I'm leaving without you." He said sternly losing his patience and threw the pillow back at me.

"Where are you going anyway?" I asked him with my eyes still closed. I enjoyed sleep much more than this twisted fantasy.

I never was a fan of fantasy, more so Sci-Fi.

"Billy wants to go fishing, so I'm leaving you with Jacob. That boy could really use your company." He said.

"What happened to Jacob anyway?" I asked, agreeing to open my eyes.

"Let him tell you himself." Charlie said in his wise man voice.

I hated that voice.

It got me nowhere, just "closer to the path of philosophy and wisdom," as Charlie liked to say.

I strayed off that path as soon as I landed in this place.

***

"Hey Jacob." I greeted my new found friend.

"Hey Hazel, I want you to meet someone." He smiled. "Hazel this is Sam, he's a mechanic, Sam this is Hazel." He said as a tall, muscular man walked out from the shed covered in grease, but wore a brilliant white grin and struck out his hand for me to shake which I did not take.

This was Sam Uley, the wolf pack leader. He was a werewolf.

But I didn't remember him as a mechanic.

I still hadn't gotten around the whole mythical creature concept; Jacob was the exception since he wasn't mythical. Yet.

But I needed him to be regardless of how much I despised the idea.

So I was brave and smiled pleasantly at the man and shook his hand.

"Nice wreck of the car you've made." He pointed out and I bit my lip nervously.

"Accident." I said shortly.

"It's okay Hazel, Sam knows." Jacob said.

"Oh." I simply answered.

We stood in awkward silence until Jacob spoke.

"I'll go get us some sodas." He said and wheeled himself away at a snail's pace.

It was just me and Sam, and if I wanted any help in the werewolf arena he was the only one who could help.

So I bravely hinted my idea.

"The legend calls them cold ones… right?" I said.

"Yes." Sam said hesitantly.

"I think the legend mentioned something else. Something about the natural enemies of the cold ones." I hinted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said averting my gaze and hammering at the car.

"The Wolf, I think they're known as werewolves today." I looked him straight in the eye and he swallowed hard. "You're the only one now aren't you? No one else has changed. I bet you feel confused, alone…" But Sam cut me off as soon as I thought I hit a nerve.

"Listen, I don't know who you are," he began advancing in on me, fury plastered across his brow, "but this isn't something you can go around telling the world."

"I understand." I said frightened. "That's why I need your help. In exchange for my silence, you'll tell me how I can make Jacob phase now."

"That's impossible! You can't do that." He shook his head.

"I need a werewolf and I need one now, Jacob's my only…" Then I stopped and my thoughts caught up with reality. "Change of plans, why make a werewolf when I already have one at my disposal?" I smiled.

"You're blackmailing me?" He said surprised.

I figured since I already smashed the famous Volvo, stooping to blackmail would be bearable. After all I was the villain, or so it appeared.

"Bingo."

"What do you want then?" He said sternly.

"Help me with the Cullens; I need to get them off my case."

"Are you kidding? There's seven of them, and one of me. How do you expect me to fight that? I need more help. You're going to need more werewolves whether you like it or not. Guess I can't help you."

"Look fleabag, I've got the Cullen Clan determined to have me for lunch, Edward and Emmett were savage, they can kill me anytime, anywhere. _Please, _help me." I begged, truly apprehensive, remembering the worry I felt trying to sleep.

He turned around, rolled his eyes and continued to work on the vehicle in the garage.

"Guess I can't keep my mouth shut then."

"No one will believe you." He growled as he turned around and threw a spanner to the ground.

He had me there. We stood in silence, until a smirk begin to unwind from the scowl.

"Emily." I said, and the smile vanished. "You may have imprinted on her, but that did not stop you from mauling her. Your secret would sure explain a lot."

"She did not die on my hands." He said scornfully as his lip curled in hatred. "I do not know how you know all this, but I'll help you, you've got me convinced."

_Emily's mauled, not dead._ I thought.

"I once heard a legend, I cannot know if it is true though, it has never been required. But in defense, if a vampire crosses into our territory, then by instinct every werewolf would begin to phase. But it is dangerous." He said wisely.

I'd never heard of that legend before, but I was willing to make the sacrifice, not that it was mine to sacrifice.

"The phase takes a few days to be completed though." I inquired.

"Like I said, it was just a myth. Who knows if it's true?" He replied.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to piss Edward of enough to cross the borderline." I shrugged. "But, what am I meant to do in the meantime? He can get me in my sleep!" I cried.

"Look," he sighed, "I'll patrol your house at night; in the daytime I want you to lure him in. Have him wound around your finger enough to force him to cross the borderline, and whatever you do, don't let him know you're on our side or that you know what we are OR that you're plotting against him."

"Got it." I nodded. "But when you say wrapped around your finger…?"

"Make him fall in love with you!" He cried frustrated.

"Can't I just… infuriate him enough to trick him into crossing over?" I winced.

"No." He said shortly and then paused thoughtfully. "If you can get just Edward to cross over, I bet I could take him singlehandedly. That way I'm more likely to win. And you never know, by the time you woo him there may be other members of the wolf-pack!" He exclaimed.

"But there aren't meant to be any other wolves for months!" I cried.

"How long do you think it's going to take for you to make him fall in love? Face it princess, you're not the charismatic type." He shrugged.

I felt the blood rush to my face, but Jacob returned with our sodas and the comeback I had in mind, had to be held back for another day.

"You guys been getting to know each other?" Jacob asked.

"It feels like we've known each other for years." He smiled, and I took his words as more of an insult than a compliment. But, I had to be grateful for what he was doing.

"Good." Jacob smiled and turned around to hand Sam his can.

_Thank you. _I mouthed to Sam; he blushed, shrugged and dove under my car, to continue its repairs.

"Pass me that hammer." He demanded from under the car, and I took that as thanks accepted.

It was good to know I had another ally in this twisted tale.

**A/N: You read my wish, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lies

_**A/N: I'm aware it's been awhile since I've last added to my stories, so I'm also well aware that my subscribers may have lost interest since then. I take no offence but am very happy to be writing again, and hope that all my readers (new and old) enjoy the latest chapter of Beyond the Theatre Closet.**_

_**Because it's been so long I somewhat lost my initial train of thought, but I think this new alternative works a lot better. It's a bit darker. I hope my writing has improved since the last chapter, seeing as it has been approximately two years, and I'm excited to respond to any questions you might have, or any feedback! **_

_**Read on!**_

I tossed and turned relentlessly in my sleep that night. One moment I was dead to the world, the next stricken by fear to the point the sweat from my cold, clammy heads froze. His topaz eyes reflected the moonlight as I awoke, staring dead straight into my own.

I had seen him. He'd been here, lurking over my bedside with that sickly smirk still plastered to his sickly white face.

I'd say it was heavy breathing I felt that awoke me, but I knew for a fact when he died so did his capacity for oxygen.

You can spend a lifetime planning a scheme of defence in the event a stranger breaks into your home, intending to kidnap you and take you away from all you love, only to lock you in a basement and deprive you from your basic needs. Of course you plan to scream and give yourself as much attention as possible so that some unyielding hero can save the day and take down the vandal. Or perhaps your plan of action was to release your inner taekwondo master and take down the burglar with a swift kick to the crown jewels.

I had an overactive imagination as a child; that's not a strong enough case to begin your judging of me though.

When the time did come for me to release my inner ninja, I was paralysed. Like a helpless heroine. To weak and inane to muster even a yelp. He could see the paralysing fear in my eyes and gripped the headboard of Bella's bed to assert his power. The wolf like growl from the base of his throat was the icing on the cake.

That growl was the factor that separated his human appearance from his true identity.

That growl brought my nervous system out of shock and I regained the ability to move again. So naturally you'd expect me to run, right?

Wrong.

You know in scary movies how the female heroine always runs _up _the stairs and winds up trapped in a corner instead of _down _the stairs and straight to the police? I did the equivalent and chose to move my mouth instead of my legs. Shocking move for a female, yes I know.

"How did you get past Sam?" I stammered.

I expected him to show me Sam's grotesquely severed head in response, but he merely crinkled his brow and said, "There's no one out there. Just a tree you really out to get trimmed if you want to keep me out."

If possible, my eyes widened further and I finally had the sense to move my legs and get out of that bed. Well I more so roll out. But quickly. Which was the point.

I glanced over to his stiff, white knuckles, clenching the headboard and noticed how small fragments of wood had begun to crumble under his grasp, his fingers indenting the wood to the shape of his grip.

"Charlie!" I screamed with all my might.

"Charlie's not coming," Edward said almost soothingly.

"What have you done to Charlie?"

"He's not home, I thought you of all people would know that," he said bemused. "He even left the door wide open on his way out. I was wondering why a man who prides himself on keeping the community safe would pull such an unsafe move. It's a relatively safe neighbourhood and all, but I mean who knows what could come crawling in?" He chuckled.

"Sam is out there. He promised he'd be on the lookout for you. That he'd keep me safe," I rationalised desperately.

"Uley I suppose you mean," he sighed. "Uley is a liar. Sucks that you learnt the hard way. You know what else sucks?" He licked his lips and took a step closer.

"Just wait a second please!" I cried.

"Why? You have no idea how hungry I am, and your blood has been on my mind for so long now. Ever since you deliberately sliced your finger open,"

Fear had melded with repugnance as I responded to his miniature monologue with a disgusted expression. He seemed to find this amusing as he paused in his tracks.

"For a smart girl I'm surprised you fell for Uley's game. He's quicker to lie than I can run. And I'm sure you know I'm quite the athlete. You have a knack for finding out things you're not meant to know."

I pursed my lips tightly, refusing to succumb to his teasing. Like clockwork, Edward's mind must've been churning because it became clear he'd figured out I'd at least made an attempt to make a deal with Sam.

"When did you speak to Uley?" Edward glowered from the other side of the bed. I refused to answer, standing tight lipped. He jolted forward, as if to jump over to my side of the bed.

"This afternoon!" I cried, and he jerked back signalling for me to continue. "He's fixing my car."

He paused to choose his next words carefully. I assumed he was mulling over which questions were the safest to ask, just in case I wasn't aware of the werewolves' existence. "What were you doing over that side of town? I bet Charlie didn't know about this. Do we have a rebel on our hands?" He said belittling.

"Of course Charlie knew. He's friends with Billy Black. And Jacob. Sam is Jacob's friend. Don't try scaring me, as soon as Sam finds out..."

"Finds out I was here? That's of no concern to him. Uley hasn't an ounce of compassion for anyone. I'm supposing you and he made a little deal? Uley doesn't keep deals. Not with his family, his tribe, or even his dead fiancée. He made a deal with her to love and honour her forever, but killed her instead. Uley's a callous murderer."

"Sam didn't kill anyone. He said so himself," Only once the words escaped from my lips did I realise how naive I sounded.

"The fact Charlie allowed you to be in Uley's vicinity amazes me. Charlie had Uley under constant surveillance during the investigation. Emily's murder was Charlie's case, and he had Uley labelled as the prime suspect. A risky move for a cop in a town where love virtually constitutes as an alibi. Everyone hated him for the accusation. There was a clear culprit and Charlie was about to let her go, scot free."

"What? Charlie needs me. He's not going to put me in danger!" But the evidence spoke for itself.

"Hazel, the front door is wide open. Charlie knows you were with Uley this afternoon, and he knows you have a tendency to get on peoples bad side's fairly quickly. Can you fill in the blanks?"

He watched in amusement as everything fell into place.

"Sam's not dangerous! And even if he was Charlie wouldn't put me in that sort of position unless he wanted me..."

"Dead?" He let out a dark laugh. "This is getting all too amusing for me. I've heard of scandal in this town, but nothing as devious as this. It's quite delectable, I must say."

Nothing made sense anymore. Which was ironic, seeing as I had stumbled into a fantasy world that shouldn't exist.

"You know what Hazel? You have me intrigued. I think for now I'll quench my thirst elsewhere. I'm ever so eager to see how this all plays out."

I stepped forward and I spoke sinister as possible as I asked, "If Sam didn't kill Emily, who did?"

"Emily died from multiple knife wounds. Her corpse had very little flesh still remaining. Initially the police thought she'd been mauled by an animal, but she had human remnants of DNA all over her. Any ideas?" He questioned carefully, still treading on water.

I gave no indication of comprehension and he rolled his eyes, turning to leave.

"I'd watch your back if I were you," he called out over his shoulder and clambered out the window, clearly with no intent to answer my question directly. "And not just for the Cullen's."

He even had the courtesy to close the window on his way out.


End file.
